Trapped
by Yami Faerie
Summary: One-shot written ages ago after 11.9 "O Brother Where Art Thou" that got buried in my phone. What I envisioned occurred between Sam and Lucifer once the devil had Sam in that little cage with him in Hell. Rated for mild language and violence.


**I know this isn't my Demon Blood AU, and I am sorry about that. Really, truly sorry. In a bizarre set of circumstances, I lost the next 8 chapters of the story I was last working on, "Demon Seals", and recreating that when I had lost my teaching job and was working desperately to try and support my family... well, I've had very little drive to try and rewrite much of any of it since 2017. My life is more stable now, but I don't know when I'll make my way back to that story. Do know that I think about it often.**

**Anyway, I recently rediscovered this little gem I had written on my phone after the airing of 11.9 "O Brother Where Art Thou" and I thought it deserved to see the light of day. I hope you enjoy this offering.**

* * *

**Trapped**

"Top bunk? Bottom bunk? Or do you wanna share?"

Sam doesn't answer. He already knows he doesn't have a choice. He already knows what Lucifer wants. The Morning Star steps closer to Sam, and he finds himself grabbing the bars of the cage behind him. He knows it's useless to fight back.

"You know," Lucifer says conversationally, "it's been awhile since we last talked. We need to catch up. What I'd really like to know is what has been done to you that makes you so lucid, so sane, so... _Sammy."_

Sam swallows hard and steels himself as Lucifer lifts a hand and moves it toward his face. "Let's take a look inside your grapefruit," he tells Sam, "see what you've been up to."

The devil's palm glows, then connects with Sam's forehead. Suddenly, his surroundings vanish as he recalls so many things —

_Soulless Sam, the Great Wall of Sam, Castiel's betrayal, Purgatory, the Leviathan, the hallucinations, finding the tablets, Kevin the prophet, the Men of Letters, Abbadon, the trials, almost dying, being possessed by Gadreel —_

Lucifer's hand draws back abruptly and Sam gasps for air, desperately clutching the bars behind him.

"You said _'yes'_ to Gadreel?" There is no mistaking the anger in the devil's voice. "You let that _fool_ angel in, yet deny me entry now? He's the _reason_ God left!"

Sam doesn't know where the courage comes from, and he knows he'll regret it sooner rather than later.

"You _tricked_ him," he snaps. "God never would've left if you hadn't tricked Gadreel into letting you into the garden. I have _no_ love for that son of a bitch, but God leaving? That's your fault!"

The silence between the two is only broken by thunder. Sam stares into Lucifer's cold eyes, breath shuddering, chest heaving. Then the hand that was on Sam's head lifts up and returns Sam to the intense memory recall.

— _all the times he worked with Crowley, Dean getting the Mark of Cain, finally killing Abbadon, Metatron killing Dean, Dean becoming a demon, the searching, making Dean human again, all the hunts, the lives lost and saved, the Book of the Damned and the key to removing the Mark —_

"What a surprise," Lucifer whispers, "it's your fault she's free." He chuckles, finally removes his hand, and steps back. Sam barely manages to stop himself from relaxing. Lucifer hasn't even gotten started yet.

"I don't necessarily disagree with what you said," Lucifer says after a moment, "but it is not your place to make that judgment." He taps his chin thoughtfully. "So, where to begin? Should I pick up where we were when Castiel dove into the Cage and yanked out your body?" He grins at Sam. "Or maybe I should pick up where we left off when Death interrupted and took my favorite toy away." He shrugs. "Either way..."

Sam's hands clench the bars of the little cage more tightly.

"Oh, I've _missed_ you so, Sam Winchester. What _fun_ we'll have!" Lucifer chuckles. "Well, what fun _I'll_ have."

Without warning, he grabs the front of Sam's jacket and Sam is thrown to the ground hard, grunting as his back connects with the cold metal. The devil kneels over him, tilts his head thoughtfully, and then —

_"AUGH!"_

A cold hand shoves its way into Sam's abdomen and Sam's back arches in pain. He grunts, tries to resist screaming as the Prince of Darkness feels around and up. Suddenly, the hand inside him grips the nearest rib and breaks it off from Sam's ribcage.

He can't stop from screaming as the rib is yanked free.

"Interesting," Lucifer observes. "Your ribs have been squeegeed of the Enochian writing. I could send you visions before you betrayed me, but this time around, I was able to see exactly where you were and what you were doing." Lucifer smiles brightly at Sam and shakes the rib in his hand. "This explains it."

He waves a hand, and suddenly the rib is back where it should be and Sam's guts are healed. Sam gasps and shudders, too scared to move away, too scared to do anything but watch and wait for the next torture his captor can think up.

You can't torture someone who has nothing left for you to take away.

But Sam has _so much_ now.

Lucifer finally reaches out and trails a cold, burning finger down the side of Sam's face. Sam grunts, grits his teeth, stiffens from the pain.

"Tell me about how it felt to be possessed by Gadreel," Lucifer says softly. "Was it different from me?" He leans closer. "Did you like it more?"

Sam breathes hard, does everything he can to stay still. "You... Jealous?" He pants out.

Lucifer pauses, and then he laughs. _"There's_ the lip! I thought you were gonna just lie back and take it like the _bitch_ you are deep down."

Sam averts his eyes, stares at the flashes of lightning from above. "I didn't know he was there at first," he finally answers the question. "He... He erased my memory of saying yes to him disguised as Dean, and he tried not to take over too often, but eventually I began to notice gaps in my memory, monsters saying things about me that didn't add up... But right when I began to suspect, he took over completely and shoved me in a dream."

"Tell me how you got free."

Sam is sure Lucifer saw what happened while playing the repeats, but he knows better than to say that. "Dean had Cas erase the tattoo on my chest and sent Crowley in to alert me and get Gadreel out."

The finger returns, trailing a path of ice and fire down the side of Sam's jaw, his neck...

"But how did it _feel?"_

Sam forces himself to meet the Morning Star's gaze. "It was _nothing_ like you."

Lucifer's other hand begins a new trail, fingers touching places they have no right to touch. Sam winces, tremors against the sensations.

"Then let me back in," says Lucifer gently.

Sam swallows and maintains eye contact with the devil. "No."

Lucifer sits back with narrowed eyes and looks at the hand he shoved inside Sam's stomach. It still has Sam's blood on it. His cold gaze turns thoughtful, and he licks a bit of the blood from his palm. Sam is disgusted, but also relieved that the touching has ceased for the moment.

"Hmm," Lucifer muses, "you were right about the trials doing something to you. I can taste it." He licks his hand again. "The demon blood is almost completely eradicated." He licks his lips and meets Sam's eyes. "Not that it matters much," he finally states. "You're still strong enough to hold me. The demon blood was more of a... Power boost, I guess you could say. I can always feast on a demon or three after you say yes."

Sam glares back. "I already told you," he said. "It's _never_ gonna happen."

Lucifer grins. "Now, see, you said those exact words to me before, back when I was calling up Death. And six months later, well..." He shrugs. "History speaks for itself, wouldn't you say, Sam?"

Sam clenches his jaw. "I won't change my mind. Not this time."

Lucifer's grin widens. "I _do_ love a challenge," he says with excitement. "Let's get started, shall we?"

And Sam screams.


End file.
